User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010), 2 (March 2010), 3 (April 2010) Admin Now that I'm an admin an stuff, how do I edit the News and Weekly Poll? I'd also like you opinion on keeping the M16A2 SA, UMP-45 SA, M95 SA and MG3 SA pages. I think they should just be merged with the normal articles, since their performance is exactly the same. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, uh, I tried editing the news and poll, for testing at this point, but when I got to the Main Page and click on 'Edit this page', it puts a bunch of font and style stuff, but no actual content. Am I doing something wrong? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, there we go. Ok, I,ll take a look at those every one in a while. As for that forum about administrator requirements, well, I think the rest of you have just about settled it. But I'll make a brief comment. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey. I'm from the CoD wiki, and just wanted to say hi. Also, what is the policy of this wiki regarding vandals? I'm not sure if I should report them right away to you or give them a second chance. Either way, here's one: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.73.91.230. Sactage Talk 16:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:Infobox game Thanks, did quite a bit of formatting on the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page. - Bovell (Talk) Adminship Is there any chance of an adminship going around? HeatedPeteTalk 19:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just not sure what the requirements for an admin are. any idea on that? HeatedPeteTalk 20:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't, really. You can nominate yourself if you deem yourself qualified and you'll let the community be the judge. You can always see the archives of the RfA page for examples of how it goes. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :The edit count for my RFA is wrong btw, because i've edited another 20 pages since HeatedPeteTalk 15:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam Since we don't have any pages on Vietnam itself, I was wondering how I should make it. Should I put all the factions concerning Vietnam on a single page or separate all th factions and cite their thorough differences? I personally prefer the second one, seeing as South Vietnam is completely different from North Vietnam and even the Viet Cong has its differences from North Vietnam, although I could merge those too together, seeing as they have similar intentions in the war. I wasn't sure, so I'll leave the choice up to you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okey dokey. I'm pretty sure with a bit of scavenging I can figure out all the factions and what map they're on, and I can remember pretty well what factions had what weapons. Only the South Vietnamese and USMC regiments change sometimes, but it should be fairly easy, and for real-life stuff, well... Wikipedia... And thanks, I'll edit the news and stuff regularly now. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content I think we should merge Featured Game with Featured Article. If we continue with featured game, we will run out. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) SPECACT Articles At this time, give or take an hour or two, on May 7th, I will merge the M16 SA, the UMP45 SA, the MG3 SA and M95 SA with their normal articles. I will also completely remodel the SPECACT article to reflect the DLC package, rather than the real life side of the Special Activities. So, just putting this up now in case you object. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Aurara Weapon page i believe that this should be deleted, beacuse not only is it the same as the Scalar Weapon, but it is of very poor quality as well HeatedPeteTalk 15:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Two Things First off, which edit do you think is correct here ? The one heatedpete undid (mine), or the one the page was reverted to (current version)? Secondly, I started a forum about enstating admin requirements and voting requirements. Can you please have a say there? Sactage Talk 20:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it was a mistake by him. I had reworded the same sentence shortly before, and he undid that edit. I then re-reworded it, which is the edit he most recently undid. Sactage Talk 20:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't be continuing the conflict. I'm actually writing a response to his apology as I write this. Sactage Talk 20:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RfA i've decided that until my exam modules are over, i'm going to put the RfA on hold. Probably won't try again for at least a month or so, as i have a lot of stuff coming up this summer (coursework, spanish exchange, etc) good luck with the AS exams anyway HeatedPeteTalk 20:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Does this wiki have an IRC channel? I'm guessing not, but if so, what is it? Also, if it doesn't, would you mind if I made one? Sactage Talk 21:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm making one now. Channel Name is #Wikia-Battlefield Sactage Talk 21:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Made one for the wiki. A favicon is the little picture that appears to the left of the URL text box. I can't upload it to the locked file name, so if you want to use it, save it to your computer and upload it as a new version of . - Bovell (talk) 22:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.146.50.196 has been vandalising the Isla Innocentes page. Please lay down the law on him, or I may be forced to use some unorthodox methods (DDoS-ing) to stop him. Sactage Talk 11:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) He did it again, I recommend protecting the page as well! Sactage Talk 11:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem, it's what I'm here for. To keep the wiki good, and make it better. Sactage Talk 23:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Isla Innocentes a lot of the time, this page gets a lot of edits saying that the islands in the level are in Scotland, when they're to the west of Chile. Could we do something to stop that? HeatedPeteTalk 15:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Readership Nope, it was real. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) We need some Banning User:Spencer.Hampton is vandalizing the site. I'm trying to undo all the vandalism but this guy needs a banning quick!! Zealot Guy 06:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Second that, i undid the vandalism to your page and DocR's HeatedPeteTalk 10:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I made a template I tried to make a template here template:outdated, but I didn't do a very good job. The point of it is for use on the console patch coming on May 11th. A lot of the information, particularly weapon stats, is going to change, so I made a template. Can you help me make it so it...like...works correctly? Thanks! Zealot Guy 17:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) And could you erase Templates:Outdated as it is on the mainspace and template:outdated is made? I need help with another template Okay, so I was thinking we need a template for standardization. Like, you have a section type that is shared on all pages, specifically the SPECACT weapons pages. I noticed that each specact thing is different... well. check out Talk:SPECACT#Standardize_SPECACT_sections for more. Zealot Guy 22:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) i forgot to sign My recent image uploads feel free to delete my image uploads, as NONE of them have worked and won't show up HeatedPeteTalk 07:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content I suggest changing the time that the Featured Article,Game and Image from 1 week to 1 month. Also i suggest to change Featured Game to Featured Map/Weapon 'Deathgod65' '''Death from above' 00:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Arica Harbour hey, could you check out my story on the battle of arica harbour. i just wanna know if people think it's good or not HeatedPeteTalk 07:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) thats ok, i just finished my exams so i'll be adding to the story as much as possible HeatedPeteTalk 19:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) English dialect/to much power 1. Okay, it seems that that North American English is winning, 3-2, but also may I point that your vote is biased (you even said it) and Doc's supporting details were pretty much saying "as it is", yet he went for British English, so I find that North American English has won this one.. 2. I think you have to much power on here, no offense. On the admin page, it seems as though what you're saying is, "I decide everything." I think it should be limited soomewhat, such has if someone has five valid support reasons or so, you can't oppose it. Your not an evil dictator, but I would like that miniscule of a chance of that happening reduced down to nothing, or perhas you could make another bcrat. To be frank, i agree with PGB's idea of another bcrat, but i believe that the dialects argument is pointless, as what is the point of arguing over which type of English we should use, as we could just edit in english and leave out any local slang or the sort HeatedPeteTalk 16:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding point two from PGB, I find that quite, bold, yet I can see where he is coming from. PGB is right in saying that if enough users support something, a bureaucrat should not be able to reverse it, unless the supporting is biased. Although, you tend to support things in which there is considerable support. I know you aren't like the "I'm the Bureaucrat so what I say goes" type of person, but PGB is right in saying that users should feel that their opinion matters, not that they already do. I think what PGB says means that there should be some sort of "All Editors Are Equal" policy. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 16:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see the need for another either at this time. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 16:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The symbol Okay, well I don't think SSD is British, but it looks like a tic-tac-to or a Xs and Os gameboard. RE:Friends *Thumbs up* SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Blogging Restrictions CoD4, Chia, Dark and 808. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 20:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 2 Images I have recently added many images dubbed of being from Battlefield 2. They were taken from here: http://wiki.bf2s.com/Home, that site that Pete had found. I initially added them thinking I could do just like the screenshots of BF Vietnam I've been taking recently, but now looking back at these, I have no idea how licence them as. Soooo, hopefully you can figure something out, you know, something that isn't under 'Free Use', otherwise, they should simply be deleted. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :If I remember well they were: :*BF2 FN SCAR-Ll.png :*BF2 FN F2000.png :*BF2 M16A2.png :*BF2 MG36.png :*BF2 M24.png :I'm pretty sure that was all of them. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Categories Wow thanks! But i think SSD deserves more recognition on this wiki than i do. 'Deathgod65' '''Death from above' 11:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 165.155.200.95 I have finally reverted all of his edits to the way they were before. I also blocked him for one year. If he does one thing wrong if he returns. It will be at least a one year block as soon as I am aware. It is over now. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollback? May I have rollback priviliges? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 19:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) What's rollback? HeatedPeteTalk 21:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I know how to use it, or else I wouldn't ask for it. I'm rollback on the CoD wiki too, so I promise I know how to use it. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I will! 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Super off topic....... I request you delete this article because.....well look at it yourself...... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Chicks_and_dildos -MerchantofDeath Re: Tip Off No one told me it was a Party, BRING ON THE VODKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kidding,I don't even drink..........) -MerchantofDeath Awsome wiki idea....... Listen to this How about a ........ JAMES BOND WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will start on one, unless someone has made one....... -MerchantofDeathMerchantofDeath 00:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :There kinda already is onehttp://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : Well, that ruined my day, not really- MerchantofDeathMerchantofDeath 00:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandal & Block could you block 165.29.111.12, as he's been vandalising theAnti-Tank (Kit) page? HeatedPeteTalk 15:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, 74.191.78.26 for the Port valdez page HeatedPeteTalk 15:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) gd gd. HeatedPeteTalk 16:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay... On many discussions you seem to go "I'm going to let the community decide on this one" and such, and don't vote. Don't feel afraid to vote on something, as you are part of the community, hell, you're the main community janitor. Re: James Bond Wiki why's it closed , after all, it' about fricken '''James Bond.' -MerchantofDeathMerchantofDeath 00:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Modern Nazi Zombies could i make a page (under the prefix User:HeatedPete) on my idea for a Modern Nazi Zombies map, as i wanted to do that on the CoD wiki but I'm not really sure whether the admins would let me do that. The other reason is, a lot of the stuff on it is from Bad Company 2 and it seems right to put it on the battlefield wiki HeatedPeteTalk 14:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, on my title, it says 'Modern Zombies- Nunquam mortuus' which means 'Never dead.' And the only reference to the Nazis are Wehrmacht soldiers with torn swastika armbands covered in dirt. But the majority of zombies are just normal corpses, with no offence caused also, the project is unfinished ATM, but i'll start adding information ASAP, as all i need to do is upload the Map drawings and get the information for the weapons HeatedPeteTalk 19:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, is there a way of protecting it so that only I can edit it? HeatedPeteTalk 19:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) MoD outburst I didn't cause that. He overeacted. In my opinion, he shouldn't be whining about it. No offense, but you aren't exactly exposed to the issue at hand, so please don't make acusations you don't fully comprehend. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) PrintScreens from videos Would we be allowed to PrintScreen an image from videos for articles? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Official IRC Channel. Folling wikia IRC channel rules, I made the official channel #wikia-Battlefield, so it is now 100% registered. Battlefield Heroes Pages I am a frequent player of BFH, so I'm willing to make and work on those pages. I have a few questions before I do. #The Vehicles are just plain names (Tank, Plane, Jeep, etc.) So what do I title these pages? #The Classes such as Commando, would the page be titled Commando (Class) '' I may have more questions as time goes by, but this is good for now. Thanks, CruzDude 18:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.222.85.51 Sorry for the false warning about being a moderator. I hope you won't ban me, because I was merely trying to keep him from further vandalizations. Feel free to block me for impersonation of a moderator. Sorry. -- TMOI Template:Userbox I've set up a template for userboxes using code from the CoD wiki's userboxes. The blank version is here and my userbox for the VP is here. I'd like it if the amount of userboxes instantly made was restricted, as it can hinder the use of important ones. HeatedPeteTalk 21:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep, u got the gist. and i do agree that a userbox for admins/buros would be a good idea. HeatedPeteTalk 13:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I've also moved the page to Template:Userbox/Admin so that the userboxes are put under a general area. Im going to create a Category:Userbox like the CoD wiki, so that if anyone creates a user box i'll know. HeatedPeteTalk 13:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Protectin Userbox page Please could you protect the userbox pages from non-registered users, as i think that they could accidentally muck up the complex coding. Also, is it ok if we do a request system for new userboxes, where people ask for userboxes to be made? HeatedPeteTalk 17:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) That way we can limit userbox creations until we have a firm base of important userboxes. HeatedPeteTalk 17:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox do we have a sandbox? or should i create one, and if so, what should i place it under? HeatedPeteTalk 17:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol are we going to go forward with the vandal patrol, as the general concensus on the forum is that it could be a good shot. I'm making a userpage for the group, and am asking you for full permission to set it up. I'd operate an application process to select the members, and then post a list of possible powers (i.e. ability to give out warnings, close communication with admins, etc.) on your talk page asap for approval HeatedPeteTalk 20:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Nominations I suggest raising the requirements to become an admin to 300 mainspace edits and been here for 3 months. And for voters to have at least 50 mainspace edits. - ''Deathgod65 Death from above 14:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) sysop what are sysops? HeatedPeteTalk 18:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images Yeah, got it from the Graphics Fankit on the official BC2 site. I got the fankit on this page. I was gonna license them, but... there are so many... so, so many... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Holy Crap! No kidding! Wow, nice one! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures They're from the Splinter Cell wiki. Info that might expand the Battlefield Vietnam article.... http://planetbattlefield.gamespy.com/View.php?view=GameInfo.Detail&id=131&game=5 I know that we're already using this site, but we have no info on the Vietnam maps, just their names. -MerchantofDeath 14:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Weapons and Vehicles features I was thinking of making an article about the features and particularities of infantry weapons and vehicles in different Battlefield titles. I'd like an opinion. If yes, would I make an article for each game or put it all in one? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC)